The Hero to Me
by Twinspired
Summary: Naruto is Hokage, there is some unresolved tension between him and his son. Coincidentally, Naruto is forced to take a leave of absence from work and will be spending more time at home.Will Boruto finally open up to his father? Will these two idiots finally address their issues and grow closer as a family? Rated T for Language. That is all.
1. Chapter 1

Bolt was walking home from a long day at the academy. His dad used to show up randomly just to surprise him and walk with him. But those times were getting less and less frequent.

The Hokage Mountain was now in view and Bolt scowled when his eyes rested on his dad's whiskered face and spiky hair. He kicked a nearby stone in frustration and ignored the stares he was getting. He had to find a way to get back at his dad for ignoring him.

Then a great idea wormed its way into his devious head. With mischief in mind he grinned maliciously and took a detour from his usual route. If his dad couldn't come to him because he was so busy, then now was a perfect time to interrupt him. Baruto style!

Meanwhile, in the Hokage tower, Naruto was fighting off another yawn while rubbing his gritty eyes. He had a long day and odds were he would be getting home late. Again. The amount of paperwork and meetings with important dignitaries were running him ragged and he wondered if he wasn't starting to feel the effects.

The sound of incessant knocking startled Naruto, who had been drifting off. He was never one for monotony. That was clear from his naps in the academy days. "Come in." He answered, trying to sound as authoritative as was possible for him. Man it's hard to sound so serious all the time, he thought.

Shikamaru walked in with more stacks of paperwork and without a word set them on the desk. His expression was one of apathy until he carelessly threw his gaze to look at his friend's face, whom was pointedly not looking at him. Shikamaru slightly narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"What is it Shikamaru? Why are you looking at me like that?" Naruto said. He reached for the paperwork and began reviewing it, and did not look up again. He waited for the response but he could only guess what his friend was going to say.

"You look tired Naruto."

"Yeah, is that so…" Naruto replied. His mind was elsewhere so he didn't really register the tinted concern in Shikamaru's statement. He continued to shuffle paperwork across the desk, completely oblivious to the furrowing eyebrows of his advisor.

"Naruto…"

Naruto looked up at that because he felt the mood shift and he didn't like where this was going. So he uncharacteristically scowled and narrowed his gaze, giving off his best stern look.

"Shikamaru I'm trying to get this finished so I can go home. It's kind of hard to concentrate with that stare you keep giving me." As an afterthought he added, "It's creepy." He shivered comically and a goofy expression adorned his face.

This earned a soft bark of laughter from Shikamaru at his own friend's foolishness. However he couldn't be fooled by the fake smile adorning the blonde's face. Naruto looked exhausted. It was apparent he had been overworking himself.

Getting back to the main issue, Shikamaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and continued with his previous thought, "Naruto you need to rest. As Hokage you have to do what is best for the village. You can't protect it in this state. Your health is at risk here."

Naruto's light expression hardened once again and he spoke biting back anger, "I think I know what's best for the village Shikamaru and my health. I don't think I need to remind you of my nindo. So give up trying to persuade me to leave."

Shikamaru smirked and added deviously, "I will tell Lady Tsunade that you are ill. If you won't listen to me, maybe you will listen to her. Especially when she suggests a visit to the hospital."

A look of horror graced his friend's features and he responded with a rushing voice, "Then again, I think it would be best to rest until further information on this issue can be gathered."

Shikamaru nodded mockingly and said, "Good choice. Now, let's get you home. I've had enough of this troublesome debacle."

"Debacle. A Debacle. Now my health is a debacle."

"Not what I meant Naruto."

"It's Hokage-sama to you." Naruto huffed. He grabbed his Hokage cloak and marched out the door.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and muttered to himself, "Troublesome, very troublesome."

"Guess who is home early." Naruto shouted as soon as he opened the door. He kicked off his ninja sandals and sauntered into his home. Shikamaru was hot on his heels hovering. He expected the hyper blonde to collapse at any moment.

"Daddy's home. Daddy's home!" Himiwari came running towards her father and tackled his legs. She smiled wildly as Naruto patted her head. All of the commotion brought Hinata to the room, who was cooking dinner.

"Why if it isn't daddy's little girl." He reached down and put her on his shoulders.

Hinata took note of her husband who was smiling at their daughter's giddiness. She smiled warmly to him and when his blue eyes rested on her face she smiled even brighter. However, when she greeted Shikamaru, who was waiting by the door, her mood dimmed and she started asking questions. "Why is Naruto home so early? Also, why do you have that look on your face?"

Shikamaru sighed and crossed his arms. "Your husband said something similar to me earlier. I think it's safe to say he's rubbing off on you."

She chuckled, but pressed further. She gestured for Shikamaru to follow her into the kitchen while Naruto and Himiwari were snuggled next to each other on the couch. Naruto was reading Himiwari's favorite book, and he was gesturing wildly while acting out the different voices.

"Tell me what's going on Shikamaru." Hinata placed a cup of coffee in front of him and waited as he sighed. She caught him muttering troublesome.

Shikamaru wasted no time and began his explanation. "I've noticed over the last couple of weeks that Naruto has been looking more and more exhausted. I thought it was just the stress of the job and he would be fine in a couple days. But the more I have observed, the more I think he is getting ill."

Hinata furrowed her eyebrows and peeked through the doorway where her husband rested with her daughter. She took note of the bags under his eyes and the deep slouch he had while sitting in the couch. She took a good look at his smile and noticed the tightness of it.

He did look exhausted. He had been battling this for weeks? She never thought that anything could take down her Naruto. Now he looked to be on the verge of passing out while entertaining Himawari.

There were nights when he would come home late. The kids were asleep and she would wait up for him. However, she would often wake up alone with no recollection of how she got in her bed in the morning. She figured Naruto must have gotten home late and found her passed out in the living room chair. He would carry her to their room and would leave before dawn to begin work once again.

Hinata felt a stabbing pain wrench at her heart as she realized how little she noticed Naruto's struggles in his stressful position as Hokage. Her assumption was that Naruto would be okay. He was always okay. But that wasn't the situation now. She looked at Shikamaru and put her head in her hands, trying to forget her shame. How could she have been so blind, she thought harshly.

Shikamaru, seeing her plight added, "I think Naruto has been hiding it for some time. I only noticed because as his advisor I typically see him in the stressful situations more than you do Hinata. So don't feel too bad."

She peeked between her fingers and relented by putting her hands in her lap as she thought about this situation. She could help Naruto now that she knew the problem. That would be her mission.

"Umm Hinata."

Startled from her thoughts she turned her pale eyes on Shikamaru who was hiding a smirk. "Yes, Shikamaru." She said in her sweet ringing voice.

"You looked really determined for a minute there. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Hinata blushed and looked at the ground before saying, "Thank you for your help Shikamaru. He relies on you and we do to. We rely on you to take care of him and it's a comfort to know that he has an advisor who is as observant as you are." They both stood up and she took his hand and squeezed it gently, "So, thank you." She summed up.

They both left the kitchen and approached the two hooligans on the couch who were in the process of laughing like maniacs.

"Okay Himawari I think it's time to let your Dad rest." Himawari sadly got off of Naruto's lap but flashed him a brilliant smile as she ran out the door to play.

"Thanks Hinata. For some reason I can't keep up with her today." He looked at his wife and smiled apologetically while rubbing his forehead in pain. Then, his mischievous grin cracked his face and he said, "You know, you look really beautiful today."

"Oh Naruto." Hinata blushed. Naruto stood up and wrapped her in a hug and gently held her as she put her hands over his whiskers. She continued, "You are as sweet as ever. But don't change the subject. I'm angry at you, so stop trying to distract me."

Naruto looked into Hinata's soft gray eyes and slowly moved towards her before placing a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered, "I won't try to my dear flower."

"Well this is all very touching, but shouldn't Naruto be getting to bed."

Naruto and Hinata blushed. Shikamaru's presence was forgotten as they focused on each other.

Naruto stalked over to his advisor. "It's Hokage-sama to you, remember." Naruto made his way down the hall walking in a dignified strut, with Hinata and Shikamaru watching curiously. He only made it three steps before he hesitated and leaned against the wall for support. Shikamaru was there in an instant, with his shoulder under Naruto's arm.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hinata shouted, running over to her sagging husband.

Naruto grimaced and said slowly, "Sorry about that. The room just started spinning."

Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows and looked worriedly at Hinata. "You need your rest Naruto. Stop pushing yourself." Shikamaru looked sternly down at Naruto, whom was looking sheepish.

Naruto merely nodded. He was as pale as a sheet and some sweat had gathered on his forehead.

"Where's the bedroom Hinata?"

"Follow me, we can lay him down in here." She walked down a hallway and opened a plain wooden door on the end. Shikamaru supported a dizzy Naruto as they walked to the edge of the bed. He set Naruto down on the crisp sheets and waited for Hinata.

She came back with a bowl of cool water and a wet rag. She frowned and a crease between her eyebrows adorned her usual smooth skin while taking in her husband's condition. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands trying to control his strained breathing. "Naruto how could you hide this from me?" She said softly. Tears were gathering in her eyes as she looked at his pained expression.

"Sorry. I didn't want to worry you." He said, his voice suddenly raspy. Hinata unclasped the Hokage cloak and orange jacket covering his torso so Naruto could rest comfortably in his sleeveless black shirt. The items were placed on a nearby chair. Hinata then helped him into the bed so he was laying down on his back. Taking a rag seeped in the herbal water, she laid it neatly on Naruto's burning forehead.

"Well I am worried. So rest to make up for it." Hinata spoke while gently stroking loose strands of golden hair out of his eyes. Naruto reached up and grabbed her hand with his and placed it over his heart.

Naruto blearily looked up at her. She noticed his struggle of fighting away the exhaustion as his vibrant blue eyes became unfocused. She strained to hear him as he mumbled, "I hate resting."

Hinata chuckled at her husband's childish statement. Shikamaru made eye contact with her and barked a short laugh only guessing at what his predictably stubborn friend had said to make her laugh.

She felt Naruto's hand become slack over hers and the steady even breaths told her he was finally sleeping. The duties of the day were insisting her attention now that the excitement was dying down. Reluctantly she maneuvered her hand from Naruto's grasp.

Shikamaru shifted from his leaning position against the wall and walked out of the bedroom with Hinata hot on his heels. She felt the tension leave her body and a relieved sigh escaped as she sat down in the living room. Shikamaru sat across from her in a cream chair with elbows on his knees and hands drawn together.

After a few moments of tense silence he said, "Well I think I should tell you what I have prepared as a plan of action."

Hinata raised her eyebrows at his sudden proclamation. She nodded, knowing full well the appropriate measures that needed to be taken. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"I will send a messenger eagle summoning Sasuke back to the village. We need someone to watch over the village while Naruto recovers. Also, to avoid unnecessary panic I think Naruto's current condition should be kept a secret. Due to the fact we don't know the extent of his exhaustion, we will wait until we know more. I also think Sakura should be summoned and prepared to examine him at the hospital."

Hinata remained quiet contemplating what he said. She knew Naruto would hate to ask Sasuke, but he would have to live with that decision. She grimaced as she realized an examination from Sakura would also raise an objection from her stubborn husband.

She looked at Shikamaru. His face remained stoic, but she could see that look of indecision in his eyes. As the Hokage's advisor he must share the heavy burden of protecting the village. But she was going to use her expertise as the Hokage's wife to improve on the ideas and lessen the burden. That was her duty to the village.

"I think that sounds excellent Shikamaru. However, I wonder if Naruto's comfort can be taken into account?"

"Where have I left out his comfort?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wonder if it comes to it we can avoid hospitalization. I think he would be more comfortable here with Sakura doing the examination. That way there would be less objections to endure, if you know what I mean."

"Yes of course. I wasn't thinking. Naruto would only do more harm if we were to attempt a hospital visit."

Hinata smiled and absently added. "Yes. I also think he would heal faster if he was nearer to his family." As an afterthought she added, "It might be good for both of them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bolt chuckled as he reviewed his luck. When he got to dad's office it was empty. Not even his dad's advisor was in the room. It was too good to be true. Who would pass up such an opportunity?

"I can't wait to see his face. That old geezer won't know what hit him." He chuckled at random intervals in his walk home thinking about his prank, which caused some stares from bystanders.

His house came into view as he came to the edge of town. Tall trees replaced shops and restaurants. He felt excited seeing his home and couldn't wait to tell his mother what happened today. He picked up his pace.

"Mom I'm home." Bolt shouted while kicking off his sandals. He ran into the living room, but his excitement fluctuated as he took in the scene. His mother was sitting on their couch and most shocking of all his dad's advisor was sitting in a chair across from her. His excitement forgotten, he reasoned his old man must be here too. Although that thought sent a thrill through him, he also felt anger bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh Bolt I'm glad you're home. How was your day?" His sweet mother always made time for him. Today he noticed the strain in her words. Bolt narrowed his eyes and looked curiously at the other man watching him.

"Where's Dad?" he asked. Bolt did not expect his Dad's usually stoic advisor to acknowledge him, so he was surprised when the gaze of the older gentleman pierced his before standing up.

"Well Hinata, I must be going. I will take care of everything we discussed. Just take care of him and don't let him worry too much."

As his mom was escorting the man out she gave Bolt a sympathetic smile which caused him to look curiously at her. What did he mean 'take care of him'? He could take care of himself. Also, why would he be worried?"

As his mom made his way over to his position in the middle of the living room. She knelt down and wrapped him in a warm embrace. Ok this was starting to freak him out. What the heck is going on?

He made to speak but his mother interrupted with her soft ringing voice, "Himawari can you come in please."

"Big brother you're home." Himawari jumped up and down in the living room begging Bolt to play with her.

Mom hushed suddenly and said, "Please keep it down Himawari, your Dad is resting remember."

What? So Dad is home. He actually came home early for once. A small smile graced his face as he thought of his Dad. He immediately hardened his expression and huffed angrily. His Dad didn't have time for him anymore. He couldn't even be bothered to pick him up if he was getting out early.

"Bolt, please don't be angry at your father." His mom looked worriedly at him. Which only made him angrier. How could his Dad be so selfish? His family needed him and he was always working. He made to run away to his room, but a strong grip on his arm held him. "Wait Bolt…"

"Let me go. I don't want to hear about how it's an honor to have a father who is Hokage and other nonsense. He's too busy for his family. He doesn't deserve my respect."

His sister squeaked at his outburst and he met the gaze of his mother who slackened her grip releasing him. He saw her look sadly down before her intense gray eyes looked at him empathetically. There were tears in her eyes before she continued, "He tries to spend time with us Bolt. He tries with all his might and don't think for a second that he doesn't love us all. He's doing this for us and the village."

Tears were running down his face as Bolt dismissed his mother's words. "If he loved us then he would try harder to be with us. He would give up being Hokage and would be my Dad instead." Bolt thought to himself, no one understands. Why don't they understand the loneliness I feel? He ran from his stunned mother and slammed the door to his room.

Hours later Bolt was thinking about his conversation with his mother. He felt guilty for yelling, but he couldn't stop his anger from spilling out. A soft knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts. Was it Dad? He looked hopefully up from his crouched position against the wall. A black haired head peeked in and he dejectedly put his head on his raised knees.

"Bolt, it's time for dinner. Will you come eat with us? I made sukiyaki." Damn, he thought. His mom always could find a way to distract him from his anger. Mainly in the form of his favorite foods. He nodded and slowly followed his mother into the dining room. He expected to see his father's smiling face waiting for him but he wasn't there. Was he still resting?

He sat down and looked to his mom as she sat down and fiddled with Himawari's napkin who was currently talking a million miles per minute about some cat she found.

"Mom…" She glanced up from her task of ladling food on their plates, "Why isn't dad eating with us?"

"I am going to bring him a plate later." Bolt was going to ask another question but his mom interrupted in a hurried voice, "There is something I need to discuss with both of you."

Bolt looked at Himawari who also looked confused. They both nodded.

"It's about your father. Now I need you two to be strong for him okay."

"But Daddy's already strong Mommy." Bolt smiled at his sister's innocent proclamation. Himawari hardly believed they could help Dad with anything like that.

"It's important that you try my darling because Dad isn't feeling well at the moment." This caused both Himiwari's and Bolt's grins to fade slightly. "He's been working so hard for us that he's going to be taking some days off to rest.

"Oh you mean because he's tired Mommy." Bolt saw the relieved smile on their mother's face as she nodded. "Because when he first came home and was reading to me I thought Daddy was acting weird."

Bolt looked over at Himawari surprised, while Mom furrowed her eyebrows. Dad was playing with Himawari and she noticed something was wrong? When did his sister become so observant? Himawari continued, "His hands kept shaking and when Daddy did Mr. Bean's voice from the book it wasn't as silly as he usually makes it."

Bolt shook his head and rolled his eyes. Of course. It was the observations of a little girl. Dad couldn't be that unwell if he found time to play before going to sleep. What a joke. Although he still felt tense and he didn't know why. He looked at Mom and sure enough her expression was serious once again.

Was it more serious than she was letting on? Was that the reason Dad's constipated advisor came over?

"Can we help you bring Dad's dinner to him Mommy?" Himawari asked innocently. Bolt knew that he was included in that 'we' but he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to Dad. He was still miffed about this whole situation. He quietly ate his food for the rest of dinner.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three Uzumaki's were waiting outside of the door of the main bedroom. Bolt was trying to look like he wasn't interested in this whole arrangement. Mom opened the door with the food tray in hand and led the way into the dark room.

She motioned for us to be quiet as she set the tray down and walked to the figure on the bed. It was hard to see, but Dad was still sleeping. Bolt could make out his Dad's wild blonde hair quite similar to his own. Himawari grabbed hold of Bolt's hand and walked closer to the bed.

Mom sat on the edge of the bed and removed a cloth from Dad's forehead and placed it in a bowl of water. He watched as mom felt Dad's forehead and frowned. He was so busy watching the exchange he didn't notice the movement until he was jolted by a giant hand resting on the top of his head. "Hey squirt what's up with you?"

Bolt yelped and jumped back in a taijutsu stance. He acted purely on instinct and immediately went into fight mode. His racing heart was thumping wildly and his sensitive hears picked up the booming laughter coming from the bed.

Bolt looked at the source of laughter and grimaced at his own reaction. His old man snuck up on him and scared the living daylights right out of him. Damn he's good.

"Oh man Bolt!" Dad shouted obnoxiously. So much for being quiet. "I thought you were going to go all ape on me and end me right there. Oh but the look in your eyes. Definitely worth the scare."

"Daddy you're silly." Himawari chuckled. She ran up to the bed. Dad reached down and set her up on his lap.

"No, your brother is silly. Damn good reaction skills though." He said with a content sigh, the obnoxious laughter finally dying down. A smile graced his Dad's tan face, which was the only evidence of the earlier outburst.

Bolt couldn't help but feel burning pride from his Dad's words. He even chuckled a little at the funny reaction Dad gave.

"Naruto…" Mom said shortly. Ouch, that's her scolding voice, Bolt thought. Oh yeah Dad's going to get it now.

Dad looked sheepish and looked down at the covers as though ashamed. "I know Hinata. But come on. Who would ever pass up that opportunity? They thought I was sleeping and were totally unaware."

Mom gave Dad another look and said in a soft voice, "That's not what I meant."

Bolt thought he imagined it, but he thought he saw Dad clutch his side for a minute. Was dad in pain? But his warm grin cracked his face once more as he grabbed Mom's hand and kissed it. "Sorry dear."

Bolt shook his head and decided that all grownups were weird. Dad was eating while asking questions about their day and what was new in their lives. It was a warm familial moment. It was almost like the times before Dad became Hokage. When they were closer as a family. Bolt felt a throb in his heart as he thought of those times forever gone.

Bolt watched his family talking and laughing. He paid special attention to the man in the center who seemed to shine the brightest. Dad looked happy with all of them. Why couldn't he stay with us all the time? Especially if it makes him smile like that.

"Okay Bolt, Himawari, I think it's time for bed."

Bolt blinked away the scene burned in his memory and huffed angrily. "Why do we have to go to bed at the same time? I'm older."

Dad chuckled as he sagged against the fluffy pillows and yawned largely. "I think she was talking to me too Bolt."

"Bolt can you put Hima to bed for me?" Mom was sitting by Dad's side. She kissed Himawari and tried to kiss Bolt, but he ducked away and hugged her tightly across her middle instead.

"Sure thing Mom." He said, gently pulling Himawari towards the door.

While rubbing her eyes Himawari said, "Goodnight Daddy, feel better."

Dad gave his signature smile one last time before replying, "Thanks princess, you have pleasant dreams. Goodnight."

Bolt walked Hima to her bed and made sure she was comfortable and asleep before he walked back to his parent's room and peeked in.

He saw Mom stroking Dad's cheek while whispering something to him. Dad reached his hand towards her which she hurriedly took while blushing a deep scarlet. She was always blushing whenever she was around Dad. He watched how his parents looked at each other while they talked and held hands. He would never admit it, but he was amazed at how much they loved each other.

He saw his mother move from her seat and got a full view of his Dad watching her with care as she worked. She was wringing out a cloth which she placed on Dad's forehead. "Naruto, take it easier tomorrow. We don't know how long this will last and the effects this could have."

Bolt furrowed his eyebrows and leaned closer to the door trying to hear Dad's response, he was very confused. He heard his Mom whisper again, "Does Kurama have any theories?"

Who is Kurama? That's not any shinobi he heard his parents mention before. He saw his Dad close his eyes for a moment and look sharply towards his position. Damn, busted.

"Bolt come in here for a moment." Bolt recognized the light tone in his Dad's voice. This was going to be fun to explain.

Bolt walked into the room trying to avoid eye contact with his Dad's piercing gaze. He swore his Dad could see right through him, to his soul when he did that. Mom still had a hold of Dad's hand, which was at his side. She smiled as he gradually came near, which put him at ease. So he wasn't in trouble?

"Bolt, I'm proud of you." Bolt looked up suddenly, searching his Dad's facial expression, which was completely unreadable. His Dad looked so serious. Where did that come from?

"I don't say it enough." Well that's because you are never here old man, Bolt thought vehemently. "Probably because I'm never here to say it." Bolt was surprised again. Where is he going with this? His father never mentioned his own absence so casually before.

Dad looked down for a moment, and to Bolt's shame he observed guilt. This made Bolt also look down. There it is. His Dad was able to see his anger so clearly.

Bolt's eyes grew wide in shock as his Dad continued, "I never had a father growing up or even a family, and so it's hard for me to imagine what you are feeling right now. But I guessed you were angry. I've sensed that for some time now." Dad looked intensely at me and nodded to himself as though he read the answer clearly on my face. "I can see the loneliness on your face right now." Dad's voice rose in volume. He squeezed his eyes shut and a scowl adorned his usually smiling face.

"Dad, I…" Bolt was getting a little scared.

"No. I am not asking you to explain yourself because I can see it. So, I am going to offer a proposition." Dad had a sparkle of determination in his vibrant eyes.

Mom looked curiously at Dad for a moment and they seemed to have a conversation where she conceded and nodded slightly adding her agreement. Bolt nodded quickly, still too scared to speak.

"It seems I am going to be laid up for a while and will have some spare time on my hands, more than I know what to do with. Probably more than I've had my entire shinobi career…"Dad faded out of his train of thought and his eyes became unfocused as he let it take him off track.

"Naruto? You were saying something important."

"Right. Sorry about that." Dad grinned nervously and rubbed his neck with his free hand. "As I was saying Bolt, how would you like to learn some old stories and some new techniques from your old man?"

Bolt was stunned. His Dad was going to finally tell him the stories he longed to hear and he was going to be able to hang out with him like he used to when he was younger. He looked at his Dad's face and saw an eagerness there.

A flash of blonde hair and a shocked Naruto was left gaping. He put his arms around the light weight around his neck. Baruto whispered into his ear. "Yes, you stinky old Hokage."


	2. Chapter 2

The pink head of a kunoichi could be seen leaning over a prone figure under crisp linen sheets of a bed. She kept tsking, and mumbling to herself as she continued her examination of the patient, running her glowing green hands over his stomach.

The patient in question was quiet for once, only moving once and a while in discomfort since her arrival. She touched the forehead of the figure and furrowed her eyebrows when there was no reaction what so ever from the normally energetic man. Sighing heavily she made her way to the two people consistently shifting their stances near the doorway of the bedroom.

"Well, I'm not going to lie and say this situation is good."

Hinata slumped against Shikamaru for a moment before straightening stiffly. "What else can you tell us Sakura?" She whispered.

"He's got a high fever and is exhibiting signs of chakra exhaustion. Which is very surprising considering the vast volume of chakra he possesses, even without Kurama's."

Shikamaru's sharp eyes latched onto Sakura with viper speed as he processed her words. All Naruto has is chakra exhaustion? This doesn't add up, especially since he hasn't been using chakra since yesterday and his condition has only gotten worse. "How can we help him in the meantime?"

"Stay with him at all times." Sakura said. Her voice took on a hard tone, "I need to run some more tests. This is not normal chakra exhaustion. Something else is at play here. I will get back with the results as quickly as I can."

"Sasuke should be returning soon to temporarily look over the village while Naruto is ill." Shikamaru added, "We should limit access to the Hokage Office in case of outside factors causing Naruto's illness. Maybe a sweep with sensors of the whole Hokage Tower is a good idea."

Sakura's face flushed when Shikamaru said Sasuke's name. "Yes, that sounds like a plan. I shall be consulting with Tsunade on Naruto's case immediately. Let me know if there are any changes in his condition. He should pass in and out of consciousness, but be coherent long enough to eat and drink."

She took one last look at her fallen teammate, who was oblivious to the concern and worry of his friends. Sakura tore her gaze away from his still form, only to land on his wife. Despite the whirlwind sickness Naruto had contracted, Hinata was doing well.

"He will be alright, Hinata." Sakura placed a comforting hand onto her friend's shoulder, squeezing gently.

Hinata's fiercely pale eyes hardened and she clenched her fists. "Naruto-kun has his family for support. Of course he will be alright."

Sakura smiled gently. "Stay strong, he will defeat this."

Breathing heavily, Baruto lay on the training field surrounded by several damaged rubber balls and pieces of water balloons. The rush of water could be heard from the waterfall nearby which calmed his frustration. "Damn it." Bolt punched the ground hard, cracking the earth slightly.

"I've been at this for hours and I still can't destroy things with the Rasengan like Dad could." Bolt rubbed his right arm and thought back to what Dad had said about the exercise.

Three steps. First, spin the water within the water balloon with chakra to make it pop. That step took no time at all. Dad said the second step was about power, hence the denser rubber ball, which in theory was the same as the first step. The third step was combining the first two steps but in a balloon without popping the ball to maintain the stability of the sphere.

He did all of that and completed all of the steps. So why wasn't it working? Maybe more speed is necessary or the power isn't there? I can't face Dad until I finish it completely.

Bolt kept working on the jutsu for a few more hours before calling it quits. He couldn't use his right hand to mold chakra, it was too numb. He made his way home, stumbling every few steps. He reached the other end of the village and climbed up the wooden steps to the openly, windowed house.

Feeling an urge of nostalgia, Bolt turned around and gazed at the Hokage Mountain miles away. He could make out the crazy hair of his grandpa and the spiky hair of his dad, both watching over the village with serious expressions. The setting sun added more shaded depth to their stony faces.

A warmth enveloped his heart and spread to his whole body as he stared at the mountain. His dad was so cool. Bolt looked down at his sandals. "There's no dream for me to work towards, no wonder dad is so strong."

"You will find your way as Naruto did and become even stronger."

Bolt twisted around to look at the stranger. The man had a long black trench coat covering most of his body, and a scabbard was visible at his waist. "Who the hell are you?" Bolt shouted while pointing viscously.

"Definitely Naruto's kid." The stranger knelt in front of Bolt and bright blue eyes met dark obsidian. "You look like you have been working hard."

Bolt flushed and looked away. Those eyes were cold. No that's not it. They were fierce, and held resolve. "The old man is inside if you want to talk to him, how do you know my dad?"

The strange man nodded once, before standing and walking towards the slider door, leaving a gaping Bolt.

He totally ignored my question, what a jerk! Bolt growled and followed the stranger into his home, ready to take him down for the insult.

"Sasuke-kun, you made it." Mom walked into the living room and grabbed one of the stranger's hands in her own. "Naruto is sleeping right now, but he should be awake soon."

The named stranger, Sasuke, nodded again. Jeez, doesn't this guy have any other expression besides serious. He was starting to resemble the stony faces on the Hokage Mountain.

"I need to see him Hinata." Sasuke said. Bolt looked up at the stranger once more, he sensed a protective vibe coming from the dude. Bolt, was familiar with the tone of voice coming from the stranger. It was the stance of a protective older brother.

"Of course Sasuke, you can sit with him for a while. He will need to talk to you as soon as possible anyway." Mom was gentle and led the strange man to the hall. Bolt, was left gaping in the doorway as he tried to process this situation.

I'm going to find out who this guy is, he's way too familiar with my Mom to be a stranger. He scurried after the pair and arrived in the doorway of his parent's room. The stony faced guy was standing next to the bed, while my mom had a slight blush on her face from her sitting position on the bed. She was holding Dad's hand again.

"What's wrong with him?" Sasuke asked. He seemed to be staring hard at my Dad's face and his tone was expressionless once again. Bolt walked into the room quietly. Mom glanced at him suddenly, causing him to stop his progress. He silently pleaded with her to allow him entrance.

Hinata nodded and turned away. She spoke softly, looking back at Dad's face, while gently stroking his hand with her thumb. "He has major chakra exhaustion." She said simply.

The stranger shifted his stance and his stony expression slipped into a confused glare. "That can't be all of it. He has Kura…"

"Sakura is still looking into it." She interrupted forcefully. The strange man snuck a glance at me and nodded once more. Mom got up from the bed abruptly. Walked to the bowl of water and took the cloth from dad's head, rinsed it out and placed it back with gentle care.

"I am going to start dinner, Bolt help me set the table." She paused in her walk, looked back at the strange Sasuke and smiled. "Sasuke you may stay for dinner if you want, so feel free to take off your coat."

The stranger nodded and finally grabbed a chair to continue his fierce stare in comfort. Only the subject of his focus was my dad. What was their connection? Bolt wrestled with the possibilities and resigned himself to asking his dad when he woke up. He allowed himself to be pulled by his mom. She closed the door, and a resounding click echoed through the hallway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The open window let in the fresh spring breeze Konoha blessed, bringing the sharp smell of pine, and oak trees. The breeze ruffled wild blonde hair, and caressed the tan face of a sleeping man.

Sasuke sighed as he stared at his friend's slack face. "Dobe, why do you get yourself into these situations?" He reached for the cloth and wrung it out in cool water. He gently wiped sweat gathered on Naruto's forehead and frowned at the heat radiating from his friend's head.

"Teme." Sasuke tensed and his eyes widened. Naruto's eyes were cracked open and looking right at him. He sounded tired and his weak voice was concerning. The blonde grimaced and started breathing more erratically, causing Sasuke to stand in panic.

Naruto tried to push himself up into a sitting position, but kept failing as more sweat gathered on his brow. "Easy Naruto." Sasuke grabbed his friend's arm stopping his struggling. "I think you should stay lying down for a while."

Naruto mumbled incoherently and moved his head restlessly from side to side. It appeared that the dobe wasn't aware of his surroundings. Sasuke leaned in to try to hear what he was mumbling.

"What was that?" Sasuke leaned in closer so his ear was by the blonde's mouth.

"…a good friend, the best." Sasuke breathed in sharply, not liking where the dobe was going with this. "Please take care of my family Sasuke, and protect the village."

"Dobe stop. You are not dying." Sasuke yelled in a shaky voice.

"You are my only successor. Please tell Hinata and the kids I love them." Naruto's blue eyes pleaded with his friend before a glazed, empty stare took over and his erratic breathing slowed down to a stop.

"Naruto!" Sasuke took hold of the blonde's shoulders and started shaking him. No, not his friend too. Naruto can't be dead. His eyes held grief and shock as he held his brother's body. He was quivering uncontrollably.

He tried to get his body under control as he processed what had happened in Naruto's final moments. That's when he realized why it was hard to get his shaking under control. He felt Naruto's body shaking of its own accord and a feeling of dread flooded his senses. He felt a flush of heat bubble up from the pit of his stomach to the center of his chest.

"Naruto." Sasuke said coldly. He let go of the man's shoulders and grabbed Naruto's shirt in a clenched fist. Meanwhile the blonde roared, unable to contain his laughter anymore. He was rolling on the bed clutching his sides as his obnoxious laughter burst forth, permeating the air.

Sasuke glared profusely at the blonde man and clenched his fist tighter around the collar of Naruto's black t-shirt.

Sensing the killing intent from his brother, Naruto pulled himself together. He coughed lightly into his hand to signal the end of his amusement, but still smiled widely at his friend. Meanwhile, Sasuke retreated to the middle of the room guarding his expressions expertly.

Since the outburst of laughter, Naruto regained a sitting position in the bed with arms behind his head, while casually leaning against the headboard. He melted away his sickly appearance in seconds, giving an appearance of quiet strength. "It's been a while Sasuke. Too long. I miss our fun encounters." Naruto said. His voice was calm and level, taking on the attitude of their old sensei. His eyes were closed as he waited for his friend's response.

A faint glow of purple chakra could be seen forming around Sasuke's form. Chuckling darkly Sasuke decided the dobe wasn't going to be able to play dead ever again when he got through with him. Naruto continued with his lazy position, cracking one eye to glance at the dark eyes of the intelligence gatherer.

Naruto sighed deeply, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "Come on Sasuke, get over it already. You should know that my last words would only be for Hinata. She is the love of my life, I wouldn't waste my last breath talking about my successor. I can have that written down before I kick the bucket." The blonde shook his head in disappointment, as though scolding a child.

"Naruto." There was a huge pause and an uncomfortable silence.

"Yes dear, what is it?" Naruto said in a light tone. Still not giving up his relaxed position.

"I'm going to kill you." He ran forward and aimed a punch at the idiot's face. The dobe dodged it effortlessly and yawned into his hand. He kept throwing punch after punch, but Naruto would move at the last second. With a resounding crack Sasuke felt a firm grip on his fist.

"Are you done yet?" Naruto said. He caught the last punch with his fist and his clear blue eyes held a calm sea, bubbling with mirth and mischief.

Sasuke straightened, walked over to his fallen chair and sat in it once more. He calmed his own storm and wrestled for control of his leaking chakra. "Yes, I think that should do for now."

Sasuke was no fool. He knew of Naruto's mask and its purpose to protect his precious people. He hated it when the dobe put it on in front of him though. Sasuke knew the blonde's strength was just pretense. He may have fooled him with his supposed death. But he saw his best friend's arms quivering with exhaustion as they rested behind his head. It made him angry that he would think to pretend in front of him.

"Down to business already?" A pout adorned the blonde's face. Sasuke remained indifferent, offering no response. "Very well. I need you to remain in the village until Kurama can fix my exhaustion. The village is vulnerable, despite the peaceful times, there is still malice towards Konoha. I know of a few who would exploit my absence." The mood of the two switched instantly.

Sasuke regarded his friend once more and agreed silently with the Hokage's decision. "I accept your request." Losing ground he said what was on his mind, "Naruto, how are you doing?"

"Kurama hasn't been able to discern the cause of the chakra exhaustion. He is certain he can find its source and has been asking the other tailed-demons for help." Naruto said. He was staring at the wall, deep in thought. Sasuke had no idea what was on his mind, which was a little disconcerting.

"What about…"

"Sasuke I need you to do something for me." Naruto said. He was still staring at the wall, and refused to look him in the eyes.

"What do you need dobe?" Sasuke hardened his gaze and leaned forward. Naruto never asked for favors, he was too prideful. This had to be important.

"Don't be a dick to Shikamaru this week." Sasuke fell on his face and looked up from the floor to see Naruto chuckling quietly.

The gleeful noise abruptly stopped and a shadow covered the blonde's face. Naruto's icy blue eyes captured the former avenger. A chill went up his spine and Sasuke shamefully wished Naruto would put his mask back on. His friend's usual joyful face held a deep pain and sadness he hadn't seen since their younger days during their encounters as a broken Team 7 and a power hungry avenger.

"Naruto, if you need to talk about it…" Sasuke trailed off, unsure of what to do for his friend.

"Sasuke there is a chance, a small chance…I might not make it." Sasuke stiffened and glared at his friend, ready to beat him up again for even suggesting that. "Don't look at me like that. Kurama said if he can't find the source I will die."

"You can't give up dobe. Your family…"

"Which is what I need to ask of you, my brother…" Unable to continue, Naruto closed his eyes and groaned in pain. Sasuke rushed forward, but Naruto held up his bandaged artificial arm. "Take care of Bolt. Look after him in my place. He needs guidance. I have offered him the chance to learn from me. I just need the reassurance that you will take up the responsibility if I don't make it." Sweat beaded on his tan forehead as he spoke through clenched teeth. "I trust you to do that."

Sasuke looked away and could feel the sincerity in his friend's voice. After all these years the dobe still knew how to find ways to make him feel like he belonged by his side in Konoha. The place he betrayed and the friend he never deserved. "Yes, brother. I will protect your family and take care of Bolt for you."

Naruto visibly relaxed and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Thanks Sasuke. I feel relieved." His words were coming out slower than before.

Sasuke gently placed a hand behind the blonde's neck and pushed him down onto the pillows. "You over did it, dobe." He kept a hand on Naruto's arm and watched as the blonde struggled with consciousness.

"Don't be an idiot. I never overdo it teme." Naruto said breathlessly grimacing in pain.

"Keep telling yourself that while you struggle for breath." Sasuke said tonelessly. Grimacing inside every time Naruto did.

Naruto laughed again and blearily looked at his friend. "You can't let me have the last word can you? Not even when I'm ill."

Sasuke watched as his friend's body relaxed. It was silent once more, the breeze from the window brought a chill to the room. "Don't worry Naruto. I'm here." He put a hand over his brother's chest. "I will protect you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throwing the dishes and cutlery to the correct place from his position by the counter brought a certain joy to Bolt. It took a lot of practice to throw the fragile dishes in the cupboard without breaking them. Something his mom only knew. Practicing ninja skills in the house was always fun. He finished his job and helped his mom cook dinner.

An obnoxious laugh could be heard coming from the hall. "I think Dad is awake." He played with a bent fork and looked at his mom, who had activated the Byakugan at the noise.

She nodded and continued to chop up vegetables. "How was school today Bolt?"

Bolt looked sheepish and mumbled softly before he spoke louder and said, "I didn't go today."

Mom turned around so her kind grey eyes rested on his shifting blue ones. She dried her hands and knelt in front of her son. "Why did you skip? Is it because Dad isn't well?"

Bolt shook his head. "Dad taught me the steps to the rasengan. I was practicing today." A blush appeared on his whiskers after he told her.

Mom examined him and abruptly walked to the cupboard, taking out a salve. She grabbed her son's hand and smoothed out the cool cream on his injured right hand. "I can help you with that tomorrow. It's a dangerous technique and I don't want you getting hurt. We can practice after school tomorrow."

As he watched her work, Bolt thought about the strange man sitting with his Dad. He seemed to know him very well. "Mom, who is that stony faced guy?"

She chuckled and rubbed his whiskered cheek affectionately. "You don't recognize Sarada's father?" She gently laughed at his shocked expression.

"Her father? But he left the village, and hasn't been home since she was a kid." Bolt shook his head with a wide eyed expression. "Why is he here now?"

"Sasuke-kun has some bad history with Konoha. Your father wanted him to stay and be a shinobi again, but he refused. He's a proud man who wants to rectify his mistakes."

"That doesn't explain his connection to Dad and why he's here now." Bolt said.

Mom laughed again. "He's Sasuke Uchiha, the third member of the original Team 7, with Sakura Haruno. Your Dad's old genin team."

Bolt hit a clenched fist to his open palm. "That explains it then. Stony Face and Dad are close because they are teammates."

"Oh Bolt, they are more than teammates. They are each other's only living family left. Sasuke-kun is the brother your father never had. Likewise, your father is the brother Sasuke-kun needed to have." She smiled softly as she thought of the past.

Bolt remembered what his dad told him about his past. He was an orphan, had no one to love or care for him, until the academy where his older brother figure Iruka-Sensei pulled him from his loneliness. He understood his dad more after hearing of his hard childhood.

He kicked himself with guilt whenever he thought of every painful jab he had made to his father about being Hokage, not caring for his family first. Bolt realized that his own loneliness couldn't compare to the dark pit his dad was subjected to at his age.

Dad had no one. So whenever he made a new friend he treasured that connection like it was his first and most important. He did the same with his family. So to hear that Stony Face was like a brother to dad, gave Bolt respect for him immediately. His father treasures every connection, but to be named brother by him means that person gave him one of the first, and most sacred bonds he had ever received in this life.

"Dinner is ready, please tell Himawari and Sasuke its time to eat." Mom walked over to the bowls of Rei-shabu and set them on the table.

"Okay Mom." Bolt knocked on Himi-chan's door and walked to his parent's room. He decided to open the door, in case his father was sleeping.

Stony Face was sitting by the bed and looked deep in thought. Bolt leaned against the foot of the bed and crossed his arms. "Mom said dinner is ready."

The man regarded the young blonde. "What about Nar…Your father?"

"I shall be sitting with him, you can enjoy your meal at the table." Mom stood in the doorway with a tray, which held two plated Rei-shabu.

"Hinata, you don't have to. I can sit with him until he wakes up again." Stony Face insisted.

Mom set the tray down. "Sasuke-kun, I want you to enjoy your meal at the table. Please watch over Bolt and Himiwari, while I attend to Naruto."

Stony Face got up and made his way to the door. Mom grabbed his arm suddenly and they seemed to hold a silent conversation. Bolt trailed behind the dark man before glancing back. His mom brought a warmth akin to a burning summer sun to the room.

Bolt smiled tightly. Dad would get better. Mom would make sure of that, he reassured himself. He steeled his nerves following his dad's acclaimed brother. This dinner was going to be really awkward. His hereditary mischief senses were tingling again, now would be a perfect time for a little fun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hinata ate in silence listening to Naruto's steady breathing. It was calming to be here with him. All of their friends had been informed on Naruto's condition and were told to keep it quiet. For three days she hadn't slept. Not since Naruto was brought home by Shikamaru.

Immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice Naruto shift slightly or his eyes opening slowly. She felt a warm hand on her knee and smiled widely. "Naruto…" She helped him in a sitting position so he could eat more comfortably.

They sat in silence as they ate. Naruto wouldn't stop grinning as he looked at her. She blushed and set their plates on the tray. She grabbed his bandaged hand and leaned closer to her husband. Enjoying his presence. "What else do you need Naruto?"

He grinned mischievously and pulled her onto the bed beside him. "Only my wife."

Hinata turned red and rested her head on his chest. The warmth of his arms enveloped her, protecting her. She felt the soft kiss on her head and snuggled closer to the man she always admired and loved. She breathed deeply and felt herself drifting off, the stress melting away.

They laid together for some time before Hinata was woken up by a bout of muffled, hysterical laughter coming from the main room. She activated her Byakugan and saw Sasuke holding a leg of a struggling Bolt. That boy is too much like his father sometimes. It's even worse when Himawari joins in. She may have her mother's looks, but she acts the most like her dad. She could be quite devious when she wanted.

Feeling like she should save Sasuke from his predicament, Hinata gracefully unwrapped Naruto's arms from around her waist. She rearranged the blankets and checked over her sleeping husband before grabbing the tray.

She walked into the living room and saw her kids asleep in the lap of the most stoic man she had ever come across. Sasuke saw her and gently set the tired kids on the sofa cushions.

"Hinata, thank you for the meal." He grabbed the tray from her and started doing the dishes. "I should get going. I haven't been by the house yet. I wanted to check on Naruto first."

"Sorry Sasuke, I fell asleep. I was more tired than I thought." She took over for him and scrubbed the dishes. The dark haired man watched solemnly.

"He loves you very much Hinata." She nodded sadly. It's hard remaining strong for so long.

"I saw his pathways with my Byakugan. I know he won't last longer than another two weeks without treatment. A strange source is grabbing his chakra away from him." She wrapped her arms around her body comforting herself.

Sasuke approached Hinata and laid a cold hand on her shoulder. "He won't give up so easily Hinata. He has all of his friends to find out what's happening." He looked hesitant before adding, "I won't let my brother die."

Hinata held back the tears gathering in her eyes. "I worry for Bolt and Himawari. They can't lose him."

"Naruto will not die." Sasuke said insistently and with more force.

The two friends stayed in the kitchen thinking about the blonde Hokage. However, little did the two know, another blonde was eavesdropping. Bolt heard everything and his own tears were silently streaming down his face. He silently left Himawari and entered his parent's room once more.

His dad became strong to be respected by the village who scorned him. His dad didn't tell him why. There must be more to his story. His dad became Hokage, the most respected man of the five ninja villages. He couldn't just die. Bolt leaned against the bed and wiped his face on his sleeve.

A rush of weightlessness overtook him as he was picked up by two strong hands and set on the bed. He looked up to see his dad leaning against the headboard with furrowed eyebrows.

"I overheard Mom talking to Stony Face." Bolt grabbed his father's waist and cried in his shirt. "She said you were dying."

Firm hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him back. A bandaged hand lifted his chin so his wet eyes met the gaze of a stern Naruto.

"I would never leave you guys alone. I never give up. That's my ninja way. So you better believe it." Bolt let his tears fall more rapidly and rushed his father once more. He felt his dad rubbing his back and ruffling his hair.

"A ninja must not let their emotions overcome them." Bolt quoted, pulling away.

"That's all well and good. A ninja must harness their emotions for strength of mind during battle. However, this kind of emotion is good to feel in the comfort of one's home." Dad said ruffling Bolt's blonde locks.

"Stony Face said he would help me with my rasengan. It's really hard to control." He looked at his dad with a wide grin, trying to hide the sharp pain in his heart that pierced through him.

A deep chuckling broke the silence. "You call Sasuke, Stony Face." Mirth was spilling out from the man like rays of sunshine.

"He only has one expression. I even tried throwing pie balls at his face to get him to smile. He just caught them with his mouth like it was nothing. It was hilarious."

"That's good old Sasuke for you."

"When he was talking about you he looked sad instead of stony." Dad stiffened at this and searched Bolt's face.

"You are quite observant Bolt." His dad looked lost in thought and just when Bolt was going to interrupt he continued, "I bet you could get away with calling Stony Face, Uncle Sasuke if you wanted."

Bolt's transformed from gleeful to devious in an instant. His playful smirk turned up, "He would hate that wouldn't he."

Father and son imagined Sasuke being called Uncle. They both chuckled at the daydreams they concocted.

"So if he's your partner, who is Kurama?" Bolt said offhandedly.

His father gave him a hard stare, the warm blue eyes becoming expressionless. "Where did you hear that name?"

Bolt was stunned at the change his father exhibited in an instant and the edge in his voice. First he was all gleeful, then calm, and serious. "I overheard you and Mom speaking yesterday about a shinobi named Kurama. Is he an advisor like that constipated pineapple head?"

His father shook his head slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Kurama is not a shinobi, though I like to think of him as one."

Bolt furrowed his eyebrows, confused. "Who is Kurama then? It sounded like you knew him really well and I've never met him."

"He's my partner."

"Wait, I thought Sasuke was your partner."

"He is," Dad sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "They both are, but Kurama has been with me since I was born. Sasuke, has been my partner for longer though."

"I'm confused." Bolt scratched his head and narrowed his eyebrows. "How has he not been your partner for longer if you have known him longer?"

"Listen Bolt, this is a long story and it should be common knowledge to everyone in the village, I'm surprised you weren't taught this in school during Hokage Day." Dad said, putting Bolt on the spot.

"Well, I didn't exactly go to school on Hokage Day." Bolt rushed, seeing the anger in his dad's eyes, "I was still a little miffed at you, and I didn't think I could stand a whole day of Hokage this and Hokage that."

The blonde man nodded and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "The reason the village scorned me is because of Kurama." Bolt was about to interrupt again, but was held off by a hand on his shoulder. "Kurama is also known as the Nine-tailed Fox. I'm his jinchuriki."

An epiphany hit Bolt at that moment. "Oh, I knew you were a jinchuriki of the nine-tails, I just didn't know it had a name."

"He doesn't like strangers knowing his name. He's one of my closest friends. Although he caused a lot of suffering in my life, I ended up befriending him during the war and burdened his hate." Dad was quiet again. "I know all nine of the tailed beasts. They sometimes meet in my mind for conferences."

"Dad that's so cool. Can I meet Kurama?" Bolt jumped to a standing position on the bed, unable to handle his excitement.

"I don't see why not. Hold your fist out." Bolt met his dad's bandaged hand in the same fashion and he was pulled down in a rush to a dark sewer.

"Dad?" This place was starting to freak him out. He heard snoring coming from a darker part of the mindscape. There was an open cage door, and what was inside it was a terrifying monster with huge fangs and immense claws. He was about to scream when he felt a hand over his mouth.

Dad was standing behind him and made a shushing noise before disappearing and landed on the beast's outstretched paw. "Oy, Kurama!" He yelled. This caused the beast to shift and swat at the place dad had been. The energetic man ran up the orange creature's arm and leaned against its fluffy ear and whispered something.

"NARUTO!" The beast growled, making its features look fiercer. The beast roared and slammed its large tails, forcing a tidal wave of water into the air, headed straight for Bolt.

Dad appeared by his side and pulled him to the side just as the water came crashing down. "Damn, someone woke up on the wrong side of its fluffy butt."

"I am not a plushy stuffed animal. I can still squash you and I am not fat." Kurama roared.

"What did you say to him Dad?" Bolt asked, quaking in fear.

"Just a morning greeting and a question about his fitness." Naruto leaned down to Bolt's ear and whispered, "He's sensitive about his weight. Especially since he hasn't been let out in a long time."

"Naruto why did you bring your young one down here?" Kurama asked now fully awake and sitting upright.

"He wanted to meet the famous Kurama and marvel at your incredible strength." The blonde man had a wide grin.

"Yeah right." The beast moved its head close enough so Bolt could see his reflection in its golden eye. "He looks like you did when you were a brat."

"Kurama this is Bolt. Bolt, this is my partner, and greatest friend loyal to Konoha." The beast shifted its gaze to rest on Naruto and his great golden eye softened.

Kurama turned toward Bolt and bowed in greeting. "Pleasure to meet an offspring of Naruto. If you are half the man he is you can bet you will still be as annoying as hell."

"Umm… thanks Kurama-sama. I guess." Bolt tried to smile normally. This was the greatest of the tailed beasts and he was joking around with dad and him. He kept telling himself not to freak out too much.

"Being annoyingly persistent is one of your Dad's best traits." Kurama shoved Naruto playfully with his claw. The blonde man stumbled and the rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kurama. Can I ask you something?" Bolt shyly asked the giant fox. Kurama regarded the young man before him.

"Sure." Kurama growled out. "Although I may not be inclined to answer."

Naruto nodded sagely and turned to Bolt. "He means it too. He's a real stubborn ass when he has something you want."

Bolt sweat dropped and strengthened his resolve. "Do you make Dad strong?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. It was really frightening being stared at so fiercely by him but Bolt held his gaze without wavering. He was determined to find out how his dad become Hokage. Maybe his power lies with his partner.

"In a way, I did. In other ways I made him weak."

"What do you mean?" Bolt furrowed his eyebrows.

"I have never agreed with the treatment he received as a child on my behalf. I believe this necessary pain is what led to the some of the strength he has now. Since he knows what it means to suffer. Due to my involvement in this suffering, I would say I made him strong enough so that he could pick himself up and never give up."

Naruto smiled at his friend and walked over to his son. "I regretfully drew on Kurama's power in my younger years as 'rent' for him being inside me. I didn't realize at the time that I wasn't trusting on my own strength. It made me weak."

"Not until you were older and started relying on your own strength did we become true partners." Kurama added.

"So you didn't become Hokage due to Kurama's power, Dad?"

"Naruto has proven his own conviction and strength to earn the title Hokage. His will to protect his precious people and his determination is what got him this far." Kurama stated. He puffed his chest out proudly. "My own power is lent to him because we are partners. It has not contributed to his position as Hokage. Your father has the uncanny ability to inspire people. It is what makes him a great Hokage."

"I mainly became Hokage with the help of friends. I could never have become Hokage without the support of the village." Naruto responded. He ruffled Bolt's hair and smiled. "I know Hokage is a touchy subject for you Bolt, but I want you to know that being the leader of the village is my duty. My desire is to create a peaceful world for you to grow up in."

Bolt processed all of this information and imagined his Dad his own age. Twelve. He wanted to use his own conviction and follow his own nindo. I will become stronger than him. My Dad is one of a kind, he thought. Mom overcame struggles too. They are both strong ninja and I will surpass both of them. "You really do inspire people Dad. You make me want to be stronger to help you achieve your dream."

The blonde man smiled at his son. "I am proud of you Bolt." This caused the younger blonde to look at his Dad with an awed expression. "Through whatever hardships you may go through just know that you are my son."

Bolt turned away quickly from Naruto to hide his emotions. Damn. "I am proud to be your son. I know what your position means now. It will make me angry sometimes, but I can deal."

Naruto felt chills as he was reminded of a similar conversation he had with his own father in this mindscape. He placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Well I think it's time you went back Bolt. I'm going to stay and talk with Kurama a while longer." Spiky blonde hair fell into his eyes. It made him look younger. Bolt stared at the young man before him and nodded.

"Thanks Dad. It was nice to meet you Kurama-sama." He didn't hear a reply as darkness enveloped Bolt. He was back in his parent's room. Dad was asleep again, their fists were still connected.

Bolt thought he imagined it, but he felt emotions, and saw memories he had never experienced before when he first bumped his dad's fist. There was a picture burned in his mind of a white-haired old man with red lines by his eyes and a teenaged blonde boy with long hair, both leaning against each other under a tree. They both had popsicles.

This scene made Bolt feel a painful ache in his heart he identified as sorrow. What was that? "Why do I feel like I lost something?" Bolt whispered clutching his chest. He leaned against the soft bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This took me a while. Not to write, but to find the time to write it. Sorry for taking so long. My next update won't be so long. I'm going to try to finish this story by the end of July. This chapter is more of a teaser. I couldn't finish it before resuming summer classes, but I wanted to give you guys something. So here you go. Enjoy and don't forget to review. A longer chapter will follow this one to make up for it.**

* * *

"Naruto…why did you bring the youngling down here?" Kurama said. He flicked his great eye to the tired young man beside him.

"He discovered who you were." Naruto said. Then shrugged at the intense look the great fox gave him. "I aim to hold no secrets from my kids."

Naruto started pacing back and forth, kicking up sewer water with each pass he made in front of Kurama. "Stop that brat, you are getting water all over my fur."

"Sorry about that." The blonde stilled, with his back turned away from his longtime partner. He sighed deeply and mumbled to himself.

"Naruto…." Kurama said calmly. There was no response. "Naruto…" he spoke more forcefully. The blonde continued to ignore his callings. "Naruto Uzumaki!" He bellowed.

The young man whipped around and glared at his friend. "What?" He said tersely. Kurama frowned and blew his hot breath on Naruto's neck, making his spikey hair whip around. Naruto calmed down and spoke softer, "Sorry. I was thinking. Didn't mean to snap at you."

"I have not seen you this tense in a long time. I understand your outburst." Kurama stretched his back and added nonchalantly, "Just remember that I am here to help you as well. Do not burden yourself needlessly."

"Right. Sorry again Kurama. I just hate feeling so helpless." Naruto leaned against the red gate and crossed his arms. "What can I do to fix this with the state my body is in? I can't stay awake for more than ten minutes at a time and even those times of awareness are becoming less frequent."

Kurama hesitated, not wanting to agitate the brash young man further. He quickly brushed those feelings aside and forged on with what he needed to tell his partner. "Naruto, I believe there is more than one source taking our chakra." The young man snapped to attention once more, regaining his full posture. "How many, I cannot say for sure."

"Can you distinguish the areas at least?"

"Yes. They are not too far from Konoha actually."

"Well let's go take care of them." Naruto said gesturing impatiently to his partner.

"The closer we get to them the weaker you will be. That's probably the reason these criminals are so close to Konoha." Kurama's claws retracted. He closed his eyes and double checked the chakra flowing out of Naruto. "There's only three sources I know of for sure. There could be more around the perimeter of Konoha. It's hard to distinguish them with that much chakra swirling around."

Naruto nodded and rubbed his chin. "We should send Anbu led by Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke." A devious smile adorned his face. "My son could accompany Sasuke and see just how cool I am." He joked.

"How do you figure that, ya Knucklehead."

"Hey no names." Naruto resumed a starry eyed gaze to the sky. "If my son sees Sasuke fight and thinks he is awesome, he will flip out when he finds out I am stronger." His devious grin returned. He started jumping up and down in excitement whispering, "Son worship, son worship."

"He might believe that, but I doubt it." Kurama said with a feral grin. "He might forget about you entirely and hero worship Sasuke. He might even beg to become his student."

Naruto grabbed his shirt tightly above his heart and mocked a hurt expression. "Ah, Kurama. No faith. None at all." The blonde man's countenance morphed into a gleeful grin once again. "I know my son will see who the true hero is. I am the boy's father after all."

"Whatever you say, Knucklehead. If you are basing this on your experience of how a boy views his father I would ask around for more opinions rather than relying on your own hero dad complex as proof." Kurama stiffened as he felt a sudden change in the atmosphere of the mindscape. "Naruto what was that?"

The fun interrupted, the blonde man quieted and concentrated. Trying to relax, Naruto breathed in and out slowly to get deeper into the meditation and wheedle his way under his mindscape. When he connected with Kurama their mental link was flawless. This would have been a difficult task for his younger self, but he was less brash and hyper than he was as a child. "They are trying to enter the mindscape."

"That's not possible. I will not allow them to." The great fox growled out his words. It was a tone reminiscent of his vengeful blood seeking days and almost made Naruto shiver.

"Give them hell my friend. I will kick my feet up and watch." Naruto said taking a seat on a chair that appeared out of his thoughts.

"With pleasure." Kurama growled. His aura grew bigger and more malevolent. His red chakra swirled madly in the confines of the sewer, looking for the intruders. "There." He said.

Naruto sensed the parasites in his mind and heard their screams as they came in contact with the burning chakra of the Nine Tails. He housed Kurama all of his life and still got burned by the dense chakra. He couldn't imagine what pain these foolish men must be in. "Huge mistake on their part."

"What? Coming into your mind?" Kurama said, shrinking back down to normal mountain size.

"No. Thinking they could take on you." Naruto chuckled. He paused for a second and his glee morphed into contemplation as bits of the intruders plans danced in confusing fragments across his mind.

"That is curious. Why would they think to come into your mind? The fact that they could enter is a little bit frightening." Kurama said.

"I know I act like an idiot sometimes and can be quite thick, but I am the Hokage. It is strange that they would try to come into my mind. Especially with you here. It's no secret what I house." Naruto said and started pacing again.

"I think we are missing something obvious Naruto. I just can't think of what it could be."

"Maybe this is bigger than we thought." Naruto said. "I need to think on this more. I need to let Shikamaru know of this new development."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is not about Naruto. Whoever the culprits, they are targeting all of Konoha." Shikamaru's proclamation elicited shocking outcries from the members standing in the darkened bedroom.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Sakura asked crossing her arms across her chest.

Shikamaru glanced at each person before his gaze rested on Naruto. The blonde man nodded relinquishing the duty of the explanation to his advisor.

"Last night Naruto was attacked in his mind by intruders, and were dealt with by the Nine Tails." Everyone reacted. Sakura clenched her gloved fists. Tsunade and Kakashi narrowed their eyes. Sasuke, who was standing next to Naruto's bed, slipped his tight control on his chakra and let it sizzle in the room. Hinata merely sat by her husband's side on the bed, gently rubbing the back of his hand.

"That is unforgivable." Sasuke spat through clenched teeth. "It is a declaration of war."

"You have to admit it doesn't make sense. Why would they go into the mind of the most powerful ninja in the village? They must be stupid." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly." Shikamaru paced the room. "It's no secret our Hokage is a Jinchuriki. Any invader of his mind would be expelled without question. Why would they attack his mind?"

"An idiot breaking into the mind of an idiot. Sounds about right." Sasuke said in resigned thoughtful tones.

"They were going into Naruto's mind. They probably wanted information and thought it would take an idiot to understand an idiot." Sakura said in mock contemplation. "Kind of makes sense if you think of it in a roundabout way."

"Can we get back to the explanation please? Or would you two like to insult your Hokage some more?" Naruto spat looking at both of his former teammates with icy blue eyes. He raised the power in his gaze after he heard Kurama chuckle in his mind and remind him he too called himself an idiot not too long ago.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other and shrugged. "So they broke into the mind of a very powerful Hokage, known for his intellectual prowess." Sakura said.

"I hate you both." Naruto pouted while Sakura and Sasuke smiled good-naturedly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Yes it's entirely idiotic to enter the Hokage's mind. Unless they didn't know whose mind they were entering?" He said.

"That is still a bold accusation to make. What is your evidence that Naruto is not the target?" Tsunade asked mimicking Sakura's crossed armed stance.

"After Naruto told me of the encounter in his mindscape and his suspicions I had Anbu search the perimeter."

"What did they find?" Kakashi asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Everyone face palmed. "No one was found."

"Shikamaru." Sasuke's deep voice stilled the upset in a second. "Say it straight and to the point."

Naruto laughed and slapped Sasuke on the back. "That defeats the whole purpose of a good ninja old friend. Stop interrupting and listen to my esteemed advisor." Naruto smiled encouragingly and wagged his eyebrows at Shikamaru, who ignored the blonde man.

"However, one group I sent out said they detected chakra weakness in their limbs. They were near this area on the map." He marked it with a pen.

"That's the beginning stages of chakra exhaustion." Tsunade explained intently. "I'm sure you've all felt your muscles spasm after training. It's the same feeling."

"They patrolled the east border. Which is also where Kurama detected one of the sources of Naruto's exhaustion." He marked three more dots, making a circle of four red dots surrounding Konoha. "These other two sectors are confirmed by both Anbu and Kurama. This other mark is my own prediction of another possible source. It completes a perfect perimeter around Konoha, and is out of the way of any contact from ninja's who would feel the effects."

"Why aren't we feeling the effects right now? Why did the Anbu feel the exhaustion only when they were near the area of the chakra pull?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe that all of us are supposed to be experiencing the chakra exhaustion." Naruto spoke up. "The culprits were trying to confirm that the process of stealing the chakra was weakening the ninja's. I got this information from the intruders in my mind before they were burned by Kurama." He laughed without humor. "They were sent back to their bodies after that. Probably not all there in the head anymore, if you know what I mean."

"The reason the effects are felt so profoundly on Naruto is because he has the most chakra out of anyone of the village." Shikamaru looked at his captivated audience. "Whatever they are using has a design flaw. Instead of pulling chakra from all of us at once it pulls chakra from the biggest source it comes in contact with first. Hence the reason why there are many sources taking away from Naruto and why we haven't yet felt the effects."

"That would explain why Naruto has been feeling exhausted for the last month. It was probably planned out to be a slow process so that way the ninja's would not be aware until too late." Hinata mentioned.

"They have been draining Naruto these past few weeks. Once he runs out of chakra, the drain will start to affect us too." Shikamaru continued. Everyone contemplated the gravity of the situation. No wanted to imagine it could come to that.

"Shouldn't Sasuke feel the effects since he has comparable chakra to Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto has Kurama. Together they form a chakra blanket over all of us. Protecting anyone in Konoha from the threat."

"Wow Dobe." Naruto turned to look at Sasuke in confusion. "Without even trying you still sacrifice yourself for your village and friends. You are such a lazy Hokage."

"Shut up Teme."

"Now we know their plan." Shikamaru straightened considerably. "We can stop them. These miscreants have threatened Konoha. They have threatened our Hokage's life and we will not let them continue." The silence in the room was palpable. "So let's kick some serious ass."

Naruto stared at his advisor completely baffled. "Miscreants. Really Shikamaru? You couldn't find a better word that would make our enemy sound more like a gang of troubled teenagers." He commented.

Groans were heard all around the room. A thump was heard and Naruto yelped. "Hinata what was that for?" The blonde man rubbed his arm.

"Shikamaru was trying to inspire us to fight for you dear." Hinata said her cheek twitching into a smile.

"So bad timing with the joke?" Hinata nodded. "Very well. Continue inspiring us Shikamaru." Naruto commanded.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes and mumbled. "Whatever. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Sakura. You will be heading squads to take out our enemy at one of these sectors on the map. I also will be heading a squad to this possible sector. Just to be safe."

Naruto moved to get up from the bed. He leaned heavily on Sasuke and had Hinata supporting him under his arm. He gathered his thoughts and breathed deeply before walking freely and confidently to the middle of the room to stand by his advisor. Acknowledging his ninjas he narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice. "We don't know their exact location or how many of them there are, but I trust that you can find them using your wits."

"Or our bodies. Since we will feel the chakra exhaustion when we get close enough to them." Sakura mentioned.

Naruto nodded and continued. "You are my friends." Naruto closed his eyes. "I would do anything to help you guys out there as your Hokage." He bit out angrily. "Since I can't, I want you to know that I trust in your abilities to protect Konoha. Do this for our home and your families. Dismissed."

Everyone but Hinata and Shikamaru shuffled out of the room. "That was quite a speech Hokage-sama." Shikamaru said.

Naruto faced away from them but they could see the tension in his shoulders. "I want to help Shikamaru. I need to help." His voice deepened and he suddenly punched the wall. Cracks spread around the indentation and pieces of dry wall crumbled to the floor.

"Naruto…"Hinata grabbed his shoulders and turned him so he faced her. "You have been helping. Intentionally or not. Right now you can work with Kurama to make sure that the sources are not moving." She stood on her tip toes and gave his lips a quick peck. He nodded and let her lead him back to the bed.

He laid down and prepared to enter his mindscape. "Shikamaru…we will get these guys. No matter what."

"Yes Naruto." Shikamaru chuckled. "Your nindo has inevitably found its way into our ranks of ninja. We will not give up and we will fight for Konoha and for you."

"Let's kick some chakra stealing ass." Naruto proclaimed. He closed his eyes and prepared for battle in his mind, just as his ninja's prepared for the physical fight.


	4. Chapter 4

**READ: This update took me awhile. Sorry it's been so rushed in the story line. It's my first actual story rather than some one-shots. I realize that the intentional direction I was taking has changed to create this beast of a story. Also, I tried to add some more Boruto and Naruto moments in this chapter so enjoy. FYI: Its kind of a cheesy chapter. Now you know.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. That honor obviously belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bolt panted as he ran from his sister. "Himiwari, you are going to have to be faster than that to catch me. I just stole an important scroll that will harm your village." He waved around the book he was carrying, fully adorned with purple sparkles.

Himiwari focused on her favorite book and her legs pumped faster. "Nii-san, I will take you down." Her Byakugan flared and the veins around her eyes bulged. With a burst of power she grabbed one of the swings on the playset and swung into a nearby tree and started running along-side Bolt. Her shadow eventually enveloped him.

Bolt looked up in surprise at his little sister's display. His eyes widened when she leapt from a branch straight towards him. They fell to the ground in a heap.

Himiwari giggled sitting on her older brother's back. "That was fun, Nii-san." She snatched the book from his grip. "The enemy has been thwarted." She exclaimed, proudly waving around the stolen 'scroll'.

Bolt sat up and watched as Himiwari enjoyed her victory. She kept pumping her fist and shouting, "Victory! Victory to the Leaf." Once again, it was a well-played round of Ninja with her coming out on top.

Himiwari should meet Kurama too, he thought while cracking a smile. Bolt imagined she would have that fierce fox running for the hills with her boisterous personality.

His good attitude dimmed when he remembered why he was out in the yard in the first place. Bolt awoke this morning on the floor of his parent's room. A gentle shake of his shoulder and an order from his Dad to tell Mom that he needed his constipated advisor. It's what led to Bolt playing ninja outside with Himiwari. Some important people were coming and Dad said we needed to be out of the way.

Ridiculous. Bolt huffed indignantly. He was almost twelve years old. So close to becoming a full-fledged genin. He should be treated as an adult, not some annoying child.

"Nii-san…" Himiwari ran over to him and sat directly in front of him and tilted her head. "Why do you have that funny look on your face?"

"Just trying to imitate you." Bolt quipped. Himiwari clenched the book in her hands and stuck her tongue out at her brother making him laugh. "Just kidding Hime. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Did you see all of those shinobi enter our house while we were out here playing?" Himiwari nodded seriously, leaning in closer. "They are planning something to help Dad. I just know it."

"It makes you mad because you want to help too, right?" She said softly. "I want to help."

"There's nothing I can do to help." Bolt turned quickly hearing voices carry into the yard. He focused on the loudest voices and caught some of their murmurings. Something about chakra pipes and destroying them before it's too late. "Or maybe there is." Bolt ran up to the porch to hear the conversations better, with Himiwari on his tail.

"Baruto, maybe you should follow Uncle Sasuke." Himiwari whispered. Bolt looked questioningly at her. "Mommy is talking to him. All of the other old people that were here already left."

"Ah, a perfect target." Bolt listened further into the conversation from his position in the rose bushes, ignoring the stabs of pain on his arms and legs from its thorny caresses. He tried to make sense of what he was hearing. Apparently the Anbu were about to attack an enemy that has been causing Dad's exhaustion. The goal was to destroy the chakra pipes.

Taking his sister's hand, he hurriedly whispered, "Himiwari, quickly distract them." She mock saluted and ran towards Hinata. Bolt took the opportunity to slip out of the yard and wait for Sasuke. If this mission was to save Dad, there was no way he was being left behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bolt smiled from behind his hiding place, watching as Sasuke crouched in a clearing of the old forest. He hadn't been detected yet by his Dad's sorry Anbu. Stony Face seemed to be searching for something in the clearing. The rest of the Anbu were relaxed as they squatted or stood on branches. Bolt was thankful for the rest, his harsh breathing could have alerted the other members of their unwanted stowaway. They had been running nonstop for a half hour since leaving the village gates.

The young Uzumaki strengthened his resolve. He was on a mission to save his Dad. He carefully peaked between the green foliage, and tracked Sasuke's progress. The blonde tilted his head in confusion. Why was he just sitting there, time is ticking by?

"What are you doing?"

Bolt jumped and looked up at the dark haired man. He whipped around to stare incredulously at the man's duplicate, who stopped searching the ground and popped in a cloud of smoke.

"Admiring the scenery?"

Bolt fidgeted under Sasuke's hard scrutiny. Beads of sweat trickled down his neck. He crossed his arms and glared back. Two could play the silent game. No one beats Bolt Uzumaki in stubbornness.

Sasuke smirked before regaining his calm demeanor. "Work on being stealthier." Bolt was about to protest but was interrupted. "Follow me and don't leave my side."

Bolt smirked back. "Guess you guys knew all along."

Sasuke stared hard at the young blonde. "Of course. Now try to keep up."

They traveled faster than before. As they traveled farther away from the village Bolt felt more uneasy. The atmosphere was thick as the tension rose. Bolt was beginning to feel nauseous and his arms kept quivering. Is this the effects of the chakra siphons? The trees were green blurs. It took all of Bolt's concentration to focus on the next branch to use as a landing spot.

Bolt narrowed his eyes as he watched one Anbu ahead of him. His arm kept twitching at odd moments. Looking around he noticed several members of the team were behaving oddly. Even for Anbu.

Sasuke pulled ahead suddenly, activating his blood red Sharingan. He signaled for the company to stop with a wave of his hand. They all found perches as they surveyed the area for enemy ninja. Bolt noticed that Sasuke didn't appear to be experiencing any symptoms. Probably too expressive for such an expressionless ninja, he thought wryly.

"We are close." Sasuke calmly spoke, breaking the tension. "Teams A and B circle around and look for chakra pipes. Destroy any chakra siphons. You will know when they are all destroyed in this area when you no longer feel its affects. Leave some of the enemy alive for questioning."

The assigned Anbu sped off. One Anbu with a cat mask, followed by three others, landed by Sasuke. "Sir, there are multiple signatures ahead. All are weak."

"We go forward Team C. To draw as many enemy as we can we will go towards the center of this sector. The main goal is to destroy the Chakra siphons. We are going to make it easier for Teams A and B to do so. Let's go."

The Anbu team rushed ahead followed by Sasuke and Bolt. That's when everything went wrong. The team did their job and attacked the many enemy ninjas to lure them away from the pipes. However, Bolt got greedy and was determined to prove himself. So he ran ahead and got separated from his group.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They were coming toward Bolt. Surrounding him. He didn't have much strength left. The first guy rushed the young Uzumaki surprising him with his speed. He concentrated and formed a spinning ball of chakra in his right hand. Just when he thought the kunai would make contact he heard a clang and thud. The sound of the kunai being blocked pierced his heightened senses.

The ninja that was coming at him seconds ago was laying against a tree.

He heard a terse, cold voice cut through the silence. "Don't touch my son." In the shadows nearby, holding a kunai, a crouched figure stood to full height, allowing the last bit of sunlight to illuminate his features.

"Dad!" Bolt cried out. He leaned heavily on a tree trying to catch his breath.

Naruto glanced at his son and smiled before regaining a fluid stance as a small group of ninja were making their way towards him. "So you guys like picking on kids. Let me teach you a lesson on bullying." The nearest guy met his end with a hard kick to the chest. Naruto swept low with his right leg and took down another. The blonde then engaged three more in hand to hand combat.

Meanwhile, two ninjas of the group who specialized in taijutsu merely eyed the blonde cautiously, watching for weaknesses. They let their comrades rush in like fools to gage their opponent's reflexes. So far he seemed impressive, but nothing they couldn't handle. They inched forward testing the blonde newcomer's patience. They had no idea that this blonde blur was the very Hokage of the Leaf Village they were trying to destroy. Thinking they had a chance when the older blonde shifted his focus to the young boy in the trees, the two ninjas attacked with blinding speed to the man's flank. They grew gleeful as they realized the blonde man had not noticed their presence. They had him.

The confident ninjas were shocked when their blonde target was suddenly gone in less than a second. Simultaneously they felt a sharp jabs pierce the back of their necks, effectively disabling them. They only caught a glimpse of the blonde man's eyes as they fell to the ground. Those azure eyes were burning with power and ruthlessness. They severely underestimated their opponent.

Bolt could scarcely believe what he was seeing. He was watching his Dad fight for the first time in his life. One by one, he watched the enemy fall at the hands of his father.

Naruto jumped in the air and threw kunai expertly at some trees where some hidden ninjas fell from the branches and landed in heaps on the ground.

Bolt noticed, every time his Dad leapt into battle a flicker of white light was left in his wake. He had read that his Grandpa had a similar technique. Damn! I hope he teaches it to me.

A kick aimed for his Dad's head was blocked and a loud crack was heard. Naruto didn't duck, but had actually grabbed the ninja's leg in a tight grip. That ninja flew through the air without warning, thrown into the nearest tree.

Bolt sensed the presence of more ninjas entering the clearing. They must have been drawn to the sound of their friend's butts getting kicked by an ill, old man. The young Uzumaki got in a basic taijutsu stance, ready to show off his moves. "I won't be shown up, get ready to eat it."

"Stay there Bolt. I don't want you to get hurt." The aforementioned old man commanded before addressing the approaching enemy. "I'm afraid it's only taijutsu I can use today. Still. This shouldn't take long."

Naruto jumped into action once again and started fighting the closest ninjas. A roundhouse kick followed by several punches, dodging a kunai, rushing a slow ninja, kicking another ninja in the temple into other fellow enemy ninjas. The small clearing in the forest soon became littered with unconscious bodies.

So fast, was all Bolt could think as he blinked away the vestiges of his Dad's fight. Flinching at the heavy hand placed atop his head, Bolt looked up into calm, azure eyes.

"Bolt, good job taking down those ninja. I was hurrying to get to you in time. Thankfully I made it before you were hurt."

"I just wanted to help." Bolt said glaring at the ground as he crossed his arms.

"I know. That's why I had Sasuke watch over you."

"You knew I would follow them."

"Of course you would follow them. You are the son of Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki. Our family doesn't idly stand by when there are people that need protecting." Naruto said beaming.

The grip on Bolt's head tightened as his Dad spoke lightly, "But there are some things you can't handle yet. A fight against more than 30 experienced ninja being one of them." Naruto spoke seriously to his son before releasing him and moving towards the chakra pipes.

Bolt walked next to his father barely keeping up with his long strides. Wasn't he loosing chakra constantly? Even with sheer will alone, his old man shouldn't be standing. How long would this strength last?

Bolt watched as Naruto studied the chakra pipes. His Dad did a quick spin kick, effectively decimating the metal cylinders. The blonde Hokage brushed his black shirt of any remaining dirt. "Dad, how are you even here? The pipes are still sucking your chakra…"

"Let's just say I am hanging on by not overthinking it too much." Naruto said flatly. He rubbed the back of his neck at his son's disbelieving look. "What? I needed to come help you. I sensed the ambush waiting for you when I was in my mindscape. I couldn't let you handle that by yourself. No matter how awesome you are. So I found my strength and teleported here as fast as I could."

"That's stupid. You can't overcome your exhaustion by not thinking about it. You shouldn't even be able to stand up on your own, stubborn old man."

A hand in the air signaled the end to their conversation. Naruto sniffed at the air. He twisted his head and sharply scanned the trees for movement, then took off running. Bolt trailed behind barely able to keep up. Clinks of kunai and grunts of pain were all Bolt heard as they slowed to a stop and hid in the dark green foliage.

Naruto pointed to the chakra pipes the enemy was defending. "Those are the last of the chakra pipes that need to be destroyed. Kurama cannot sense anymore."

"Hmmmm." Naruto brought his hand up to his chin in a pensive demeanor as he crouched on the branch.

"Um….Dad?"

Naruto glanced at Bolt and furrowed his brow, "Yes?"

"Shouldn't we help them. Those are your Anbu down there. Not to mention your ornery old advisor leading them." Bolt anxiously shifted his feet as he watched his Dad's face. He was surprised to see indecision in his features.

"Normally I would, but I sort of made a speech about how I trusted in my ninja's abilities to take care of the enemy without my help. It would be kind of demeaning to go down there now after saying that. It would be an insult to their honor."

"Dad, I think they would rather be alive than worry about their honor."

"They got this one."

"Dad."

"What? They are doing fine. If I noticed any of them in serious danger, I would of course…Oh that guy needs help." Naruto jumped off his branch and landed on top of the ninja threatening to kill one of his Anbu.

"Hokage-sama!" Several of the newer Anbu recruits stopped in their battles to gawk at their leader as he quickly dispatched the rest of the enemy. Bolt heard many similar exclamations from the surrounding Anbu at the appearance of their ill Hokage.

"Guess I better go join in on the fun." Bolt jumped down from his perch. He landed beside his Dad and grinned fiercely while he ran at the enemy. He helped take down one of the remaining enemy ninja with his new rasengan, before a loud clang rang through the quiet forest, announcing their victory of the battle. The broken siphon pieces were smoking with the fresh power they recently attained. The useless pieces then lost their glow and crumbled to ash. Almost immediately after destroying the last pipes, Bolt felt the weakness in his limbs recede. He felt refreshed.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Bolt turned his head towards the angry voice and saw its perpetrator glaring at his Dad. The ornery advisor.

"Shikamaru I had to help out my son." Naruto held up his hands in defense, trying to explain as his friend and esteemed advisor continued to reprimand him.

Bolt ignored the interaction between the two older men. He watched as more Anbu arrived in the clearing. His eyes widened as a dark figure followed the squad of arriving Anbu. The ominous figure calmly trudged up behind Naruto, who was still arguing.

The figure crossed his arms and waited for his presence to be noticed. "What do you think you are doing here?" His voice cut through the loud exclamations coming from the blonde man, who became silent immediately.

"Sasuke, I had to help out…you see…"

"You, are not supposed to be out of bed. You entrusted. Commanded us. To fight for you." All eyes were on the two friends as the tension thickly covered the clearing.

"I can't let you die for me. Not if I can help it." The blonde said seriously with an edge, squaring his shoulders.

Sasuke roughly pointed to an Anbu. "He is willing to." Sasuke pointed to another Anbu. "She is too." Sasuke pointed his thumb to his own chest. "We all are willing to lay down our lives for this village and our Hokage. However, it is harder if the Hokage himself, willingly walks, sometimes limps, straight into the danger."

"Wait a minute…"

"It's a weird cycle isn't it. For once. When you say you will not get involved. Can you not. Get. Involved."

"Sasuke, Bolt was in trouble. Circumstances pushed my hand." Naruto squared his shoulders and continued. "Of course I trust all of you to protect the village. I was feeling better so I thought I would prevent any unnecessary casualties." The blonde man smiled widely and gestured to his stomach. "Besides I've been getting soft. I needed the work out."

Some of the stoic Anbu shifted. Hawk stifled his laughter with his hand and bent over slightly.

"Hawk." Sasuke turned towards the shifting Anbu and stared down at one of the laughing Anbu. "You are in uniform. Do not laugh. Anbu are composed and silent."

"I'm sorry commander. The sincerity of Naruto-kun's statement is full of youth. I cannot help but laugh at my friend's statements. Especially because he seems more well."

Naruto chuckled nervously. "There you have it I am well, if you discount the dizziness." He let out a long breath. "You know I still feel quite funny."

"Dad are you okay?" Bolt walked up to him and touched his bare arm. He felt burning hot.

Shikamaru darted forward when he saw Naruto's knees buckle and caught him just before he hit the ground. The blonde's eyes were tightly closed and he was breathing erratically. "Sasuke." Shikamaru called calmly, trying to still his own racing heartbeat.

Sasuke was already there by his friend's side and was checking his pulse. Bolt was terrified and confused. They destroyed all of the pipes. Everything was supposed to be okay now.

The two men locked eyes with each other, thinking the same thing. Naruto's pulse was getting weaker by the minute and he was unconscious. "Anbu, look alive. There are potentially more chakra sites. Scatter and search the area and alert us if you feel any chakra exhaustion symptoms. Go!" Sasuke ordered curtly.

Bolt watched the ninja disappear and joined the two men by his father's side. He crouched down on his knees. "Dad." He said softly. "Dad, wake up. This isn't funny, you were fine before. You were kicking ass. You were fine…Dad?"

Bolt clenched his fists to keep them from shaking. No. No no no no. This wasn't happening. He couldn't die, not when they were so close to winning. He growled low and wiped away the burning in his eyes. No. He couldn't let his Dad die. He was an Uzumaki. Uzumaki's don't sit idly by.

Checking to make sure Sasuke and Shikamaru were absorbed in their own hushed conversation, Bolt silently stood up. The young blonde, true to his namesake, bolted from the clearing like lightening and headed straight for the darkest part of the forest. Those ninjas were going to pay. He would find that last chakra source, even if it killed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**READ: Well guys, I know it has been a couple of months, but here is the final chapter. Maybe I will write a Himiwari story after I finish my other ones. We don't know much about her, but I think I can make her pretty kick ass. Thanks to all of the faithful readers out there and happy reading.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The ownership clearly belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Bolt ran until his legs felt like jelly. He lowered himself into a crouched position breathing heavily. "Damn it."

There was no sign of any nearby ninja so Bolt closed his eyes. Maybe some meditation would clear things up, just like his mom taught him. Mom. What is she gonna do without Dad? Bolt shook his head , mentally clearing away those unwanted thoughts. Focus, damn it. He moved up from his crouched position.

All of the charka pipes were thought to be destroyed. Dad has Kurama, the ultimate chakra sensor. So, if there is another site, it must be masked so well to keep even sensory ninja off its trail. What could be used to mask the chakra trail? What could it be?

"Damn it." Bolt whispered. Clenching his fists tightly he rapidly attacked the nearest tree. "Damn it all! Damn it, I can't think straight. I can't do anything to help."

Bolt knew he was an idiot to go off on his own, especially leaving his Dad like that. How was he supposed to just stand there while his Dad looked so lifeless? Frustration welled up in his gut and he punched the tree harder.

Bolt stopped suddenly, an electric shock coursing through his veins. What if he followed one of the enemy ninja? Would they all gather at the last site for a final showdown? Bolt clenched his fists. It's worth a try. Bolt focused on his meditation again.

He knew which technique to use to find the ninja, but he promised his Mom he wouldn't use it. Trepidation made the blood in his veins turn into ice. This was an emergency, he would have to break that promise just this once. Bolt focused on the chakra pool centered near his navel and allowed two small blue flames to travel towards his eyes.

Once the chakra had accumulated he whispered the incantation. "Byakugan." The veins around Bolt's eyes bulged and his eyes glowed purple. This basterdized version couldn't compete with his mom's true bloodline, but it serves its purpose. His range of vision expanded twenty-fold as he scanned the surrounding area with his Byakugan. He tried to keep his cool as he searched for any suspicious movements in the forest. He could see his Dad's Anbu nearby, and behind him were the figures of his Dad, Sasuke and Shikamaru.

He couldn't maintain his technique for much longer, there was a sharp pain gathering in his eyes. Bolt quickly shifted his gaze around searching for just one enemy ninja.

There. Two similarly dressed figures were traveling quickly in the trees just north of the leaf village's gate. Bolt's vision flickered as the chakra in his eyes dissipated with a sizzle. Bolt wiped away the blood leaking from his right eye.

"I know the general direction at least." Bolt was getting ready to run when he felt a twinge in his stomach. Should he let the stinky advisor know where the enemy ninja was headed? He thought back to the last time he went off by himself. "There are some ninjas from the Hyuuga clan in Anbu, they probably are headed there right now and have already let Pineapple Head know. I will just meet them there. No sweat."

Bolt kept a close tail on his target, but was careful to not be detected. At first it seemed like the enemy ninja were all headed towards one single place, but they were splitting up at random times, not sticking together. Maybe they were giving up?

There was a rustling of leaves to his right and Bolt barely had enough time to jump out of the way before shuriken littered the branch he had been resting on. Fully alert, he brought out two kunai and held them in a cross position to stop the deadly stroke of a ninja sword on his person.

"Oh, a little boy out for a walk in the woods? What's the matter, did you get separated from mommy?"

Bolt shifted his right leg in front of his body, for better leverage and pushed back with all his strength. "Where are you headed to in a hurry?"

"Ha, like I would tell you kid." The ninja pushed down with his sword, causing Bolt's knee to hit the branch beneath him. "How about I silence that tongue before you ask more dangerous questions."

The ninja then reached back and brought out his kunai, still pushing Bolt down with one hand on his sword. Just as the ninja slashed at his shirt, Bolt did the replacement jutsu.

Bolt made the hands signs for his incomplete rasengan and landed behind the ninja. One of his clones jumped into the air and yelled as loudly as he could to distract the ninja. The ninja looked unimpressed and readied himself to intercept the boy.

Groaning the earth broke open and Bolt, having replaced himself with his third clone waiting underground beneath the man's feet, smashed his fist into the ninja's chin, stunning the guy, and allowed his clone to land the rasengan on the enemy's chest.

"Now, how about you tell me where you were going?" Bolt crouched next to the winded ninja and pulled out his kunai.

Wheezing, the ninja tried to grab for his weapon, but his hand was stepped on before he could even twitch his fingers. The person doing the stepping was a welcome surprise.

"Good job, Bolt." Sasuke clenched the ninja's throat and moved so his head was inches from the defeated ninja's. He activated his Sharingan, allowing his blood red eye to pierce his victim.

The ninja went limp and slack and Sasuke let go of him roughly. "There is another chakra site, but only a handful of ninja know its location." He gestured to the unconscious man at his feet, "he's just a distraction." He brought a hand to his communicator, "All units follow me."

Bolt looked up at Sasuke. "I want to go too. He's my Dad."

"I can't guarantee your safety. I want you to be in one piece when all of this is over, for your Dad. He would never forgive me if I went back on my promise."

"Promise?"

"I promised him I would look after you."

"I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself." Bolt crossed his arms. He couldn't believe Sasuke. This was his fight too.

Sasuke rubbed his forehead. "I suppose you would just wander off on your own anyway. Let's get going."

"Alright!" Bolt shouted. Sasuke glared at him. "Sorry."

They hunted the forest for more enemy ninja as more Anbu joined them. Bolt tried to activate his bloodline again, but the burning in his eyes told him he had over done it. He left it to the Hyuuga in the Anbu.

Sasuke and Bolt took down a few more ninja, using genjutsu to gain the location of the last chakra site. So far, they were having no luck.

"Hold." Sasuke held up his fist and scanned the cleared forest. "Cat, do you see any more ninja?"

"No sir. There are none nearby."

"Damn."

Bolt felt a chill at that moment and glanced around the woods once more. His gaze was pulled to a headstone with three kunai piercing the ground, and the cold stone. He shivered at the feeling of being watched. "Uncle Sasuke…"

Hearing the uncertain waver in Bolt's voice, Sasuke turned his gaze towards the offending target. He narrowed his eyes at the memorial. "Cat, turn your gaze towards the headstone over there, and tell me what you see. Something isn't right."

"There is a trace of residual chakra surrounding it. There's a lot of it." Cat followed the glowing chakra with her gaze, "It's flowing deep underground. This is very strange. Only the purest chakra can be seen with Byakugan, but it looks like it's leading us right to the last siphoning site."

"It could be a trap." Sasuke's face was unreadable, the Anbu waited patiently in crouched and standing positions for their next order. "Let's spring it."

Bolt smiled despite the situation. This guy was crazy. They started moving again, this time Cat was in the lead, the only one who could see where the chakra was leading. When they came across more enemy ninja, they knew they were getting close.

"Anbu, I'm taking point, follow plan B2." Sasuke gripped Bolt's shoulder tightly. "You stick with me, if you get separated from me find an Anbu."

Bolt felt his anger bubble in his stomach, but crushed it back down and nodded mutely. There was no way he would need help from anyone. These bastards were going to pay for what they did, he didn't have time to worry about hiding behind his Dad's body guards.

"Cat, keep an eye on him." Bolt glanced at the lithe figure and was struck by how familiar she looked. He tried to place her among the Hyuuga he knew, but was drawing a blank. He couldn't find any figure that matched her powerful silhouette in his memory.

The forest was thinning out, and the group stopped on an outcropping of moss covered rocks. Cat pointed to two trees that were bent over each other, like a doorway with solid rock right behind it. "There is a genjutsu hiding the entrance, but the chakra leads into a cave."

"Let's do it." One by one they entered the gateway. Bolt was next. As soon as he crossed the barrier he felt his blood rush to his head, forcing him to his knees. The dizziness was not expected. The cave smelled of pure power, the chakra they had been following was mixed in with more sources of chakra, he could see some red chakra mixed in with blue sources. All of it was being collected by a huge crystal in the middle of the cave. Vaguely he could hear Sasuke shouting something and could see figures fighting around him.

Bolt tried to rock back to his feet, but he wasn't strong enough to resist the chakra siphon. His vision was starting to go black when he felt a coolness wash over him and stared into the mask of Cat. She was saying something. Trying to focus, Bolt realized his initial dizziness was fading and his hearing was coming back.

"I placed a barrier jutsu around us. Its temporary, but it will lessen the effects of the chakra siphon."

He nodded, still feeling sick. "Thanks, I thought I was a goner." He looked around and noticed the slight swirl, and discoloration of the air. As he sat on his ass admiring the barrier, he finally noticed the army of ninja fighting around him. Cat was watching their surroundings apprehensively, turning to face any ninja that entered the barrier.

Bolt quickly got to his feet and started to fight any enemy that entered their territory. "How are these guys not affected by this chakra crystal?"

Cat grunted blocking a hit. "They probably are, they just aren't showing it. See how they are relying on taijutsu mostly." Bolt nodded and focused on his opponents.

He stopped asking questions and centered himself on his anger. Letting it feed into his fights, his movements became more animalistic and wild. He was so focused he forgot about his Anbu partner until a ninja suddenly crashed into the cave wall, with blue flames singing at his clothes. The loud noise centered his attention on the Hyuuga.

She spun on her foot, avoiding the steel of a ninja sword, and kicked the sword out of the ninja's hands. Fluidly she transitioned into the gentle fist, taking down anyone who stood in her way. After getting kicked by a strong ninja, Cat flew into the air and executed an aerial flip and like a cat she gracefully landed on all fours.

Bolt knew why she had seemed familiar. He was so stupid. He had only seen that kind of flexibility and graceful fighting style in one bad ass ninja and he had seen it every day as they trained together in Konoha. "Mom?"

Completing a spinning kick, Cat knocked out two opponents and landed a foot on each of their faces. Sensing his gaze, she walked over to him. "I haven't been on duty in a couple of years, so I'm a little rusty." She knelt to his level and pulled her mask up. "It's a good thing we train together every day, or I don't think I could keep up with you Bolt."

"Mom, what are you doing here? Who's looking after Himiwari?" She placed a cool palm on his cheek.

"Don't worry. She's fine. Your father and I both came to help once Kurama sensed you were in trouble. I just stayed on the front lines a little longer to help out."

Bolt smiled widely. "Uzumaki's don't idly sit by." She smiled and replaced her mask. They heard a shout coming from their left. Sasuke had the most opponents, and he was using taijutsu, probably trying to save his chakra for the siphon. Bolt looked at the crystal apprehensively, Sasuke was supposed to destroy it, but he was losing time. It's like the ninja all knew and converged to sacrifice themselves for the crystal by stopping the Uchiha.

"The barrier won't hold much longer." Cat walked to the edge of the barrier. "The crystal needs to be destroyed quickly. It's much stronger than the other siphons. The red chakra in the air is Kurama's, which means your father doesn't have much of his own chakra left."

Bolt tried to judge their distance from the crystal. Their barrier started at the lip of the cave and extended so it was about 200 feet in diameter. The crystal was farther away in the middle of the cave, and had spikes surrounding its base. That would prevent a close-range attack. There were also a hundred ninja between them and the crystal.

Shaking his head, Bolt moved his yellow spikes from his forehead. He knew as soon as he stepped out of the barrier he would lose consciousness, he was not strong enough to fight the siphon. "Mom, can you get us closer to the crystal."

She raised her hands and crossed them palms out, holding that position until her arms started shaking. "I can't move the barrier anymore, I'm almost spent."

"I have a plan, but I need to be a little closer to do it."

Hinata looked him over, "You are going to try your throwing rasengan, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it will mainly work to distract the ninja's from Sasuke. Maybe they will lay off him once they see us going for the crystal."

"That places a target on your back." Cat shifted her feet. Bolt could see her stiffen, and see her fight with herself. She couldn't bring herself to put him in danger, even if it was to save Naruto.

"Mom, let me do this for Dad. Please."

Hinata saw his resolve. She would not let anyone hurt her son, no matter what. "Yes. I believe you can do this, but I take point. Once I clear some of the ninja's, you take any opening that will give you the best shot." Turning her back to him, she fell into a fighting stance. "I will protect you Bolt, you just focus on getting a good shot." She ran from the barrier, leaving him alone.

"Damn it. My parents are so cool." He waited for his chance. Ninja's were flying everywhere as Hinata conducted 64 palms. Some of the ninja's surrounding Sasuke saw the commotion she was making. Good. They needed more eyes on them. Bolt rocked back and forth on his heels, ready to enter the fray at a moment's notice.

He saw most of the ninjas had moved, leaving the right side weak. Was it his time? Bolt growled, "Let's do this." He ran towards the barrier and clenched his teeth right before he crossed it. Passing the through the barrier felt cool, like walking through a waterfall. Then Bolt felt the crushing power and his breath was forced out of his lungs. He gathered all his will power and struggled to a good spot.

Moving between legs and avoiding stray kunai he made his way to the crystal. He felt his legs weaken dangerously and he knew it was now or never. He sparked the blue chakra between his palms and let it grow and spin. With the last of his strength, and with spots dancing across his eyes, he reached his arm back and threw the swirling ball as hard as he could. "Rasengan!"

Bolt wished he could have seen the result, but before he knew it he hit the ground. He heard someone scream his name before he lost consciousness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What the hell. Shikamaru why are you covered in paint?" A female voice penetrated the silence.

"I went into the Hokage tower to grab some things for Sasuke…" The male voice seemed to fade away.

Bolt vaguely became aware of his surroundings, even with his eyes closed, and could sense people nearby. There was a heavy lump laying on his arm. Cracking his eyes, he could see indigo hair, and a small body lying next to him. Himiwari. The other people in the room had no idea he was awake, who appeared to be Aunt Sakura, Sarada, and Dad's stinky advisor.

It would seem their attention was focused on the advisor, who was sporting orange paint covering his body and clothes.

"What happened?" Sarada asked.

Bolt smirked, looking at the now orange man. "That would be my fault."

"Bolt, you're awake." Sarada walked to his side, and calmly pushed her glasses up. "Trust you to save the day and then make everyone else clean up your mess. You really are an idiot."

Bolt sat up quickly and swung his legs over the side of the bed, jostling a still sleeping Himiwari. The events over the past couple of days came back to him in a rush.

"Whoa there Bolt, you lost a lot of chakra, you should stay in bed." Aunt Sakura was gently pushing on his chest, trying to guide him back to the pillows.

"No. Where's my Dad?" The silence following was deafening. "No…"

"Bolt, please…" He ran past the medic's open arms and ducked under Shikamaru's legs and headed for the door. Looking in all the rooms he searched for blonde hair, a wide smile, or even that warm glow that could fill any gloom filled hospital with happiness. Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes the longer he searched.

"No…" Bolt clutched at his t-shirt, and started pacing in an empty white-walled hallway. "Dad…" His legs couldn't support him anymore, so he leaned against the wall and slid down it, barely feeling his shirt get caught or the scratches on his skin from the careless treatment. His head rested on his knees as he thought of the memory of his father.

His father was smiling in every memory he had. Bolt remembered one evening, when their whole family took a walk and they stood on the top of Hokage Mountain, watching the orange and pink mist fade into darkness as the sun retreated for the day. He sat atop his Dad's shoulder's, his fists held onto blonde hair.

Nothing extraordinary happened that day. It was something else that caused the memory to linger. It was the feeling of pure happiness, and joy he had felt in that moment, it pierced his heart with longing. Bolt felt beads of tears slide down his whiskered cheeks. Never again would he hear his Dad's laughter, see the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or feel the warmth he only got in his presence. He was gone. He let the tears fall, never feeling so alone, or cold in all his life.

A cold hand rested on his arm, making him flinch. "Bolt, it's not what you think." Aunt Sakura took his chin in her hand and forced him to look in her green eyes. "Your father is alive." His eyes widened. "We thought we had lost him, but Sasuke destroyed the last siphon in time. He's all right…"

The tears flowed quicker than before, and he cried out and hugged the pink medic fiercely. The warmth that had left his body, was returning slowly, he could breathe again. Once he had calmed down, Sakura led him to a private room, that hadn't been far from his own room.

When she opened the door, Bolt felt that longing pierce his heart. Uncle Sasuke sat in a chair glaring as usual, Iruka-ojisan was sitting in the chair next to him, and big bro Konohamaru was talking amiably between them. Even Lord Kakashi was in the room, leaning against the wall. Mom was standing by the bed holding the hand of Himiwari, who was wiping her eyes with her hand and yawning.

There was a warmth saturating the room, and he turned his gaze to the sleeping man on the bed. "Dad…"

"Bolt, I'm so happy you are awake." Mom knelt to his level and traced the tear tracks on his cheeks. She gently rubbed his back, but he shook his head, not wanting to talk about his overreaction.

"Unfortunately, Naruto hasn't woken up yet, but that's to be expected." Sakura walked up and placed her glowing hand on his forehead.

"I never do what's expected. That's why I'm the unpredictable ninja." That earned a slap from the pink medic. "Ow, Sakura, I'm still sore." Naruto sat up and smiled at his friends and family gathered in his room. "What's with the party?"

"Dobe."

"Teme." Sasuke and Naruto bumped fists, an unspoken conversation between them.

They were interrupted when Himiwari jumped on the bed and leaned over their outstretched arms, using them as a jungle gym. "Daddy!" Everyone smiled at her very Naruto-like actions. The blonde Hokage chuckled and swung her around in the air after disentangling her limbs from his arm.

Bolt captured this moment in his heart, and held onto it. His panic from before left him, he smiled despite himself. He felt his Dad's eyes on him and walked closer to him. Strong, calloused hands picked him up and suddenly he was being hugged. He pulled away and noticed the tears in his father's eyes.

"I might have to pass the title of Konoha's #1 unpredictable ninja to you, Bolt. You really saved the day."

Looking down Bolt tried not to blush, "Be quiet, old man or I won't save you next time." He moved from his Dad's lap and sat so he was under his arm, Himiwari was leaning against his other side.

Naruto looked around the room and gestured widely, "Could this moment get any better?"

The door opened with a slam and Shikamaru walked in crossing his arms. "Bolt, you have some explaining to do."

Naruto looked curiously at his adviser. "I like the color change, but please, if you want to copy me you don't have to go to such extremes. I have plenty of orange jumpsuits that would fit you."

Bolt smiled and soon everyone in the room was chuckling, or gut-bust laughing in Konohamaru's case.


End file.
